


Professional Uncle No More

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steggy - Freeform, Steve and Peggy - Freeform, preggy!steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a Tumblr post that likens Steve's actions in CACW to being an Uncle of the group. Peggy is alive and young. One day, she lets him know that his status will soon change from not only Uncle to well... it's in the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony didn't know until he got back a home a few weeks later that Steve's idea of Pepper being pregnant was actually right. She told him, still mad at him for the things he had done, but she knew he needed to know. She was planning on keeping it, but told Tony that he needed to step it up. Soon enough they told everyone the news. 

Peggy observes Steve’s reaction to everything. From the initial news to becoming full-fledged Uncle Steve being the first to volunteer to babysit. And he’s excited about every thing. Even the not so appealing parts about taking care of a little one. She warns Pepper and Tony that they had better watch out; Steve may try to steal baby stark.

Soon enough, the little one begins babbling sparse syllables. Then comes the toddling and eventually longer noises, forming words. "Unca steeb" being one of the first names to be established, next to "DaDa" and "Mama."

Until one day, as Steve collapses on their couch from a long and satisfying day of babysitting, Peggy asks him if he remembers what was the last thing the child seemed excited about.

He gives her a funny look and recalls aloud with fondness,“ Tony. Toddled right into his arms.”

Unbeknownst to Steve , Peg has slipped out her phone and is recording this. And then she asks him, “Think you will be just as excited about meeting our baby in oh, about 35 weeks or so?”

“Hmmm… that’s an odd thing to consider. Wait, what did you say?”

Peggy just waits, letting it really settle in.

He freezes. And then it finally clicks and he goes into overdrive. He cannot contain his excitement. He goes on and on about who they’re gonna tell and what they’re gonna need.

She reassures him they have plenty of time, glad that she recorded this.

Later, She shows it to their “family”, and Steve has already turned into a proud papa, being a big chatter box about it, being grateful for Peggy and their unborn tiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another little part of the ficlet. Not sure how long it will be, but this one is about Steve being a little overzealous recording things.

Being the excited Dad-to-be leads to Steve finally getting a hang of modern technology. He realizes it’s just another media sometimes more efficient than drawing or snapping pics to chronicle everything. And one day he realizes that his aggressive recording might be getting on Peggy’s nerves, though she hasn’t said a word. 

So he leaves her a recorded message on one of their many devices, so she can view it when she has a spare moment.

She sees it after it being buried under a plethora of things.

“Peg. I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I’m apologizing for being an annoying asshole. I realized that having a camera in your face, every waking moment of most days, is probably not the most enjoyable thing in the world. Now that I realize that, I promise I’ll take it down a notch or two. And tell me to, please. Sometimes I need a little instruction, even if I am a captain.” 

Steve laughs.

“I guess I just thought that the baby should have something. Of our excitement. Of all of us. But mostly of you. I wanted our baby to know you if for some reason we were separated in this life. She needs to know the person you are, just as I have had the privilege of knowing the courageous, intelligent and beautiful woman you are.”

Steve pulls out the compass with Peggy’s picture holding it up to the camera lens. And she sees that familiar picture of herself somehow still perfectly immortalized within the golden frame.

“This. When I thought I had lost everything. I remembered I still had this. I still had you. Your words came back to me when I thought all was lost. You believed in me for some reason I’ll never know. And that’s what I hope for our child- that she will understand that when it seems like the world is up against her, she still has us. Anyway, again, I’m sorry. And I love you.” 

Teary-eyed and careful of her ever growing middle, she rummages through her desk, on a mad hunt to find it. She spots it, tucking it closely to her chest. She makes her way to their bedroom, Steve already in bed. She slips under the cover and waits for him to acknowledge her presence. He smiles at her and pulls her close.

“You don’t need to apologize. You’re right. God forbid, something happen to us, she needs to know that she still has us. Could you turn on the light for second?”

Steve promptly turns on the light as Peggy shows him the small photo. His fingers trace the fragile paper. Skinny little Steven Grant Rogers. 

“This is what I had. I had you. The man I fell in love with. I want her to know that man. The man you are, though not physically the same,” she smirks, “your soul hasn’t changed. She needs to know. So thank you for reminding me of that.”

With a kiss, Steve replies.

“You know, I think we compliment each other perfectly.”

“I think so, too.”


End file.
